Ancient Secrets
by Lilliana Greenleaf
Summary: Greenland has decided to return to the world after 2,000 years of keeping to herself. Instantly everyone is interested. But what are her secrets? And why did she leave in the first place? I do not own any characters of hetalia except Greenland because I invented her. Sorry it's a little boring at first but I promise it gets good and possibly dirty... Feel free to comment!
1. Prologue

I woke up for another day in my beautiful home. I got up and walked over to my balcony to look out over my kingdom. The people were starting to wake up. There were even a few children in the streets. I sighed with content.

There was a knock on my door. I said "come in!" My second in command, Daniel, came in. He said "good morning Lily. Care for some breakfast?" Normally my subjects referred to me as either Lilliana, my full first name, or Commander. But Daniel was special. He was, after all, my best friend as well as my second in command.

I followed him down to the dining hall. We ate sausage, bacon, eggs, bacon, drank milk, and ate bacon. Oh, did I mention the bacon? We talked about various things in the kingdom. I mentioned my concerns about the ice giants moving in. It wasn't too big of a worry, because we had the best army on earth.

After breakfast, I dressed in my uniform, midnight blue cloth with black armor protecting me. Strong, yet light and easy to move in. I pinned my flag on it. The flag of Greenland. A mysterious place to the rest of the world.

Greenland is said to be nothing but ice. That is a lie. The coldest it gets is in the winter when it snows. But in the summer it is like a tropical rainforest. Then there are the plains where we farm. And the smaller forests where the children play hide and seek.

I make it a goal to interact with the people. I have met everyone in my army of 5,000 personally. Perhaps that is why the army is so efficient. They understand an entire battle plan with a simple turn of my head and a flick of my hand. They are also incredibly skilled. No one can beat them.

I went down to the kingdom. Men bowed slightly as I passed. Children waved and giggled. A little girl came up to me. She was about 6. She said "hello Miss Lilliana! This is for you!" She handed me a small red flower. It was lovely. I smiled, took it, and said "why thank you, little one. I love it." She giggled and curtsied. Then she ran off.

I smiled to myself. It was moments like these that I was glad I was Greenland. That's right. I AM Greenland. (If you don't watch hetalia you won't get it).

I went down to the training grounds. Some warriors were stretching. I said good morning and asked if I could join them. They welcomed me, not worrying that I was their leader. I stretched with them, ran a few miles, and practiced fighting. I kicked their asses.

I said goodbye and headed back up to the palace, which was mostly made of gold. The rest of the world finds gold precious, but in Greenland we were almost sick of the stuff.

I took a bath and put on a fresh suit. I took a deep breath as Daniel came in. He said "are you sure about this?" I said "it's been almost 2,000 years since we even contacted the rest of the world. I think it's time I go back." He nodded.

I was going to a world meeting. It had been 2,000 years since I was there. I had watched the other countries from afar, making sure they left Greenland alone, but I had never shown myself to them. Now I was ready to go back.

I knew Daniel was thinking about why I hadn't been there. I frowned and said "you know, it still hurts, but I think I owe it to my country to go back and interact with the other countries. Hmm... I think I'll have to dust out the old house. But anyway, while I'm gone, you're in charge."

His head snapped up. He stuttered "m-me? I-in charge? W-well if y-you say so." I smiled and put my pin on my shoulder. Greenland's flag. Then I left for the world meeting.

MEANWHILE...

Germany sighed. He was NOT looking forward to another world meeting. These things always ended badly. Especially since no one would ever shut up and listen. Though he had always wondered who the empty chair belonged to. It had a bronze plate with the word 'Greenland' on it, but Greenland never showed up. China said that chair had been empty for almost 2,000 years, but that the country wasn't dead. China had met Greenland once, but could never remember anything about it. Couldn't even remember what the country looked like.

No one ever received contact from the mysterious northern country. Denmark had tried to invade it once, but he had come back bruised and limping, in a shocked state, snowballing about how a female spirit had attacked him and crushed his army. No one went to Greenland.

Germany arrived at the meeting. Everyone was already there. But, as usual, Greenland's chair was empty. Germany wondered what the country was like. And why they left one day and never came back. 'Wonder what their army is like...' he thought. He was about to start the meeting when the room went silent.

A tall, slim girl with long, golden hair, icy green eyes, and a serious expression, dressed in a midnight blue suit with black armor walked in proudly. Germany thought she was beautiful. He wondered who she was. She appeared to have a flag pinned to her uniform, but it was too far to make out. She walked to the table.

Then she sat Greenland's chair.


	2. Chapter 1

I stood outside of the meeting building, trying to calm myself. I could hear the chatter of the other countries from inside. It had been so long since I had been here. I wouldn't know most of them, and the one or two I might have known at one point I won't recognize.

I braced myself, taking a deep breath. I put on a strait face and walked in. The entire room went silent. They watched me, wondering who I was. I didn't look at them, only at my seat. It was still here. I looked at the bronze plate with my country's name on it. I sat in the chair.

No one moved for a moment. Then a blonde headed man with blue eyes at the front of the room cleared his throat. All attention snapped to him. He said in a deep voice "and who might you be?"

I almost laughed. Almost. Instead I said collectively "I'm sorry, did I sit in the wrong chair?" I looked back. Nope, I was in the right place. The man said "you are Greenland?" I nodded. The whole room seemed to be taken aback.

I was getting annoyed and a little nervous. I said "can we get on with the meeting?" The man up front cleared his throat and quickly said "indeed. We must get started." The tension in the room relaxed to a nervous boredom. I kept my silence throughout the meeting. It was long and incredibly boring.

When the meeting was over, I stood and was ready to leave when a man with longer blonde hair came up to me. He said in a French accent "bonjour, ma cherie. And how are you?" I said "fine, thanks." He said "I am France. Or Francis." I said "Lilliana." He gave me a strange smile. I didn't notice him reach behind me until i felt him pinch my arse. I immediately right-hooked his jaw, knocking him to the floor.

Another country came up and said "Francis, are you bothering Greenland?" France got up and rubbed his jaw. He said "for such a lovely flower, she has quite a sting..." The other country pushed him away and said to me "sorry. The bloody frog has some issues. I'm Arthur, or England. You are?" I replied "Lilliana. Nice to meet you." He said "would you like me to introduce you to everyone?" I nodded.

I soon knew who everyone was and what country they were. The blonde man who had lead the meeting was Germany, or Ludwig. He seemed like a stern guy.

After all that, I thanked Arthur and left the meeting. Before I got away, Italy came running after me. He said "ve~, hello bella~! Where are you-a going?" I said "I'm going to go tidy up my old house. Haven't been there in a while." He nodded and said "I'll-a see you later!" I smiled slightly as he ran to Germany. He was very hyper. His smile reminded me of his grandfather... 'no! Don't think about that!' I shouted internally at myself.

I went to a small island to the north of Ireland, where my old house was. It was close to the rest of the world, and not actually IN Greenland. This was because I never let outsiders in Greenland. Never have. Probably never will.

I got out an old key and unlocked the wooden door. I pushed it open. The was a moderately sized house. An old house, too. It was mossy stone on the outside, with old glass windows, and two stories. On the inside it looked like a modern house. It had a living room with several couches, a kitchen, bathrooms, bedrooms, etc... but it had some things that I didn't remember.

It had a tv. And the kitchen was modernized, with fresh food in the cabinets and fridge. It had many other new things as well. I ran up the stairs. Well, my bedroom was as I had left it. Only dusty. The guest room was clean though. As were all the other rooms, except my training room. (The training room has a bamboo floor with various mats and has all my swords and old battle things in it).

I wondered who had been in my house. It was a little dusty, so it was about a month a go. I shrugged and got out a duster and some cleaning supplies. I spent the next few hours cleaning. Then I looked through some drawers. Some had all of my traditional clothing in it, and some had the more modern clothing of a 18 year old girl. I wondered who had done this.

There was a knock at the door. I ran down to answer it, still in cleaning clothes. I opened the door. China was there. I pushed away old memories and invited him in. I was kind of glad that he didn't remember me. I wouldn't have to worry about bothersome questions.

He sat on the couch and said "I like your house ~aru." I nodded and said "how did you know where it was?" He replied "I used to come and sit in the garden. The most beautiful garden I have ever seen. I hope you do not mind ~aru." I said "of course not. Do you know who put all of the new things in here?" He smiled and said "America. He said that you would come back someday. He said that such a lonely country must be feminine, because a man wouldn't keep away ~aru."China chuckled and said "he thinks you came back because you had seen how much of a hero he was."

I laughed quietly. I had met America at the meeting. He was a self proclaimed hero. And he told EVERYONE about it. His logic was no surprise.

I invited China back to the large garden. It took up half the island. The other half is all forest, plains, or beach. Much like a small Greenland.

China said "is it true, what they say about Greenland? How it's all cold on the outer borders, but it's a lush forest on the inside?" I nodded and said "it snows in the winter, but that is true." China seemed fascinated. I described every little detail to him until it was almost dark. He said "thank you for telling me about your home ~aru. Maybe you will visit mine sometime?" I nodded.

When he left, I put on some of the pajamas that were in my drawers. They were the perfect size. It was a little creepy, but I didn't question it. Then I went to sleep, wondering what the next day might bring.

THE NEXT MORNING...

I woke up the next morning not sure where I was or what I was wearing. I stood up in a panic. Then I remembered the previous day. I sat back down on the bed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I got up and changed into some stretchy pants and a tank top. I left the house and went to go run.

I ran around various trails on my island for about an hour before returning home. I went inside to get some water, and went back out. I started by grabbing a tree branch and doing chin-ups. I let myself fall back to the ground.

I was about to do it again when a deep voice behind me said "good morning, Lilliana." I whirled around to see Germany leaning against a tree about 10 ft away. I said "good morning. Is there something you need?"

He smiled and said "just coming to see that you've settled in." I huffed a little. He said "hey, would you like to... uh... train with me sometime? ER I MEAN us. Would you like to train with us sometime? Me, Italy, and Japan." I nodded and said "meet you here tomorrow?" He nodded and left.

I went inside and showered. I changed into some jeans and a t-shirt and went to the beach. I walked down the trail that led to the dock. I saw the motorboat I had, and the mainland beyond it, where all the others lived when they weren't in their countries.

I stood there for a while, smelling the sweet island air. Then I heard another voice behind me. "Hola, señorita." I turned to see Spain standing in the sand, watching me. I wondered where these people were coming from as I said "hello, Spain." He smiled and said "por favor, call me Antonio." His smile was kind of sexy.

I said "alright then, Antonio. Anything you need?" He smirked. Holy shit it was sexy. 'Wait, where are these thoughts coming from? Stop it!' I ordered myself.

Antonio said "tell me, can you dance?" It was my turn to smirk. Not bothering to ask where such a question had come from, I said "Of course I can. I am Greenlandic. Of course you countries don't know this, but we are the best dancers in the world." Antonio said "well, maybe you can show me sometime..." I smiled and said "you'd like that, wouldn't you?" The Spaniard laughed. He said "so how about tomorrow night? You come to my place and we dance the night away."

I smiled and said "it's a date." He smirked seductively and said "until then." He took my hand and kissed it. It took all I had not to giggle. Warrior or not I was still a girl, and I wasn't used to such a gesture.

When he left, I went back to my house and made some lunch. Then I went to Greenland. I didn't draw too much attention to myself as I grabbed some clothes, weapons, and a sparkly blue traditional Greenlandic dress. I made my way out, avoiding questions from anyone else.

I made supper and went to bed early. The next morning I got up early and got ready. I went down to the beach. It was still pretty dark, and the sand was cool under my bare feet. I tried to avoid wearing shoes whenever possible. Not even in battle were my feet covered.

I waited until sunrise. The three men were all in a boat. I laughed as Germany had to pick up Italy to get him on the dock. I said "hey guys. How's it going?" Germany glared at me. I couldn't help laughing. When Italy got onto land, he ran up and almost crushed me in a hug. I laughed as I hugged him back. He said "ve~ it's great to see you again, bella~!"

I led them to my house and said "ok, let's get started. We'll run down this trail here. Don't worry, it doesn't cross any other trails, and it circles back around here. I don't know how much you usually run, so we'll go once and see how it is." They nodded and we started running. The trail was about 4 miles, looping around the island.

I ran along side Germany. Italy and Japan struggled to keep up. I laughed as I picked up the pace, not tired at all. Soon Germany was struggling to keep my pace. I shouted "is that the best you can do?" He smirked as he ran faster. Soon it was an all out race.

We sprinted around the corner with my house in view. Germany was breathing hard, but I wasn't even close to needing extra air. I kicked into full gear as we approached the house. Germany was left in the dust. I laughed as I reached the house.

I sat down and gulped down some water. Germany drank his. I said "beat you." He glared at me, but ended up smiling. I sat on the porch steps. Italy and Japan soon rounded the corner, out of breath, saying "how do you do that?" I said "practice. Lots of it."

We trained for a few hours. Then I offered them lunch. When I asked what they wanted, Italy shouted "PPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSTTTT AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

I got to work on the pasta. When I gave it to them, Italy wolfed it down hungrily, stating that it wad the best pasta he had ever eaten. I laughed, glad that he was enjoying it.

When they left I went and showered and got ready for my night with Spain. I put on the dress I had gotten from home. I put on a little lipstick, and some mascara. I let my hair fall in golden waves down my back. I wore no shoes.

I showed up at Spain's door wondering if this was such a good idea. I didn't have time to think about it as Spain opened the door. A smile lit up his face. He said "hola! Don't you look muy guapa (very pretty) tonight?" I smiled and stepped into the house.

Spain put on some music and said "so how would you dance to this?" It was a lively guitar tune. I blushed a little as he said softly "don't be shy, chica." I started dancing, swaying my hips and turning with the beat.

Spain came up as I did a final spin. He leaned in and whispered "now here is a girl who knows how to dance." He took my hand and started dancing as a new song came on.

We danced for a long time. He taught me some Spanish dances, and I taught him some Greenlandic dances. It was about midnight when he pulled me out to a balcony.

He pointed up at the moon. It was so pretty. A full moon. I looked into his eyes. He said "you are possibly the best dancer I have had the honor of dancing with." I smiled and blushed a little. He leaned towards me. Before I knew what was happening, his lips were pressed against mine.

I was shocked for a minute, but I kissed him back. It was only the second day, and I was lip-locking with someone already. When we broke away for air, Spain whispered "can I have you? Just for tonight?"

"If this gets out I'll kill you myself." I threatened. Spain chuckled and kissed me again. He licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I denied him, teasing him. I felt him smirk. He picked me up and carried me inside. Before I knew it, I was pinned to his bed by my wrists.

He unzipped my dress as I tore his shirt off. He said "that was my favorite shirt." I said "guess you need a new one." He growled and pulled off my dress. He started unhooking my strapless bra. I ran my fingers along his torso. His tanned body was well built. As he got my bra off he started kissing down my neck. When he found my soft spot, I let out a low moan. I tangled my fingers in his hair. I worked on taking off his pants. I ran my finger up his spine. He let out a soft sigh. Then he took off my lacy panties.

The rest of the night was filled with moans and sighs and various soft words, and maybe a few loud shouts and the occasional giggle.


	3. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning with the silky sheets against my skin. I sat up, wondering where I was. I looked down, realizing I had no clothes on. Then it hit me like an oncoming freight train. All the memories of the night before came crashing through my head. I blushed just thinking about it.

Spain wasn't in the room. Beside me on the table was a small simple white dress. I slipped it on and walked out of the room. I went downstairs. Spain looked up from his breakfast. He smiled and said "good morning Lilliana!" I smiled and replied "good morning Antonio. Oh, and you can call me Lily. I know Lilliana can be a mouth full."

He nodded and said "oh, do sit down. Have some sausage." I sat down and ate the spicy sausage. It was pretty good. When I was done I licked my fingers.

I said "thanks for everything, Antonio." He winked and said "the pleasure is all mine. Thank you for coming. You are quite the dancer." Then he lowered his voice and said "in more ways than one." I blushed a little.

I said my goodbyes and went home. I took a shower and put on some jeans and a t-shirt. I decided to paint, so I dug through all of my stuff and found my art supplies. I used to love to paint and draw all sorts of things, before I left.

I decided to paint the forest. I took my stuff and set it on the porch. I put on the smock (for those of you who don't know what a smock is its like an apron for painting) and started painting.

I had almost finished when Japan and Italy showed up at my house. Italy hugged me, getting paint all over himself in the process. He said "'ve~ hello bella~!" I giggled and said "hello Italy! Hello Japan!" Italy said "call me Feliciano. Or Feli for short." Japan said "call me Kiku."

Japan looked at my painting and commented "that is a beautiful painting. You're quite talented." I thanked him. Then I asked "so what's up?" Italy replied "we just wanted to make sure you knew that we're having another world meeting on Tuesday." I raised my eyebrows and said "so soon?" They nodded. I said "thank you for telling me." Italy jumped around and said "'ve~ see you later bella~!"

I smiled. Italy brought back some faint memories...

TOTALLY EPIC FLASHBACK

"Hello Italy! Hello Rome!" Rome looked at me, with little Italy in his arms. He smiled at me. Italy jumped out of his arms and ran up to hug me. He shouted "hello Lily!" I smiled as I bent down to hug him back. I looked up at Rome. He was smiling proudly. Then little Romano came in, with his usual cranky face.

He looked up at me, and his expression brightened. I went over and hugged him. He tried to be grumpy, but ended up hugging me back. Then I went and hugged Rome.

I was playing with the little Italians when Rome's military General came in out of breath. He gasped "sir... it's Germania... he's attacking... says he wants... his payment... he's on... his way here... going to take... the children..." He then collapsed on the floor, exhausted.

I took one look at the scared look on the little Italian's faces before I ran to confront my long time enemy. I ran down through the streets of Rome towards the chaos. Germania was leading his army. He stopped in front of me.

The man looked at me and said "why are you defending the Italians? Don't you have somewhere to be?" I retorted "not really. You're trying to take a couple of scared kids hostage." I drew my sword. The man took a step back. He knew what I was capable of.

Then he took a step forward and drew his sword. Metal clashed. My rage almost blinded me. This was the man who had killed my sister. And now he was trying to take two little Italians to get revenge on their grandfather. I was so angry I didn't notice the dagger until it was plunged into my side.

I didn't react. My nervous system only works when I'm not in battle mode. I kept fighting. I could see the awe and fear in Germania's eyes. Somehow he managed to escape. I didn't chase him.

I walked back to Rome's without trouble. It was when I got to his door that the pain caught up with me. I put my hand over the wound. It was bleeding heavily. Rome opened the door and caught me as I fell. He put me on a couch and called for a medic.

He said softly "thank you. For everything." I smiled and said "I promise, I will always protect them."

TIME ZIP BACK TO PRESENT

I remembered my promise as I watched Italy bounce away. Neither him or Romano remembered me. But no one dared to invade their country. There was a legend about shadow warriors protecting the border. No one knew that it was actually my warriors keeping a promise for me. And I intended to keep it that way.

Maybe this is why Italy doesn't have a whole lot of military strength. Maybe he wouldn't anyway. But I knew that as long as Greenland existed that the Italians would prosper.

I snapped out of my thoughts and thought about Tuesday's meeting. I wondered what was so important. Tuesday... that was two days from now. Why so soon? And why such short notice?

TIME ZOOM TUESDAY MORNING

I woke up to the sun streaming through my window. I remembered that today was the world meeting. I dragged myself out of bed and down to breakfast. I showered and put on my uniform. This time I included the sword over my back and the knives on my belt. I put on my little flag pin and left.

When I got to the world meeting about half the people had already arrived. Italy bounced up and greeted me, again calling me bella. I almost giggled at the nickname, because I spoke Italian and I knew it meant beautiful.

I greeted England, who was shouting at France for some reason. He turned to me. He said "hello Lilliana." I said "you can call me Lily." He nodded. France butted in and said "you are looking beautiful today, mon cherie." I nodded at him, remembering our previous encounter.

Then America came over to us, eating a burger. England rolled his eyes. America said "hey Lily. So I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere with me and some friends after the meeting." I smiled and said "depends on where." America replied "some restaurant. Maybe McDonald's?" I sighed and said "sure, why not?" America grinned and took another bite of his burger.

I was about to go and see Japan when Hungary came up to me and said "hey Lily, me and some of the girls are gonna have a girl party this Saturday. You wanna come?" I replied "sure, I'd love to!" She smiled and went to go talk to Austria.

I felt something land on my shoulder. I looked over to see a yellow ball of fluff with a beak. It was so CUTE! Prussia ran over shouting "Gilbird! Come back!" I took the fluffy little thing off of my shoulder and put it on his head. I said "you should be more careful with this adorable ball of fluff, Gilbert." He grinned.

I felt a tug on my sleeve and looked to see a little kid in a sailor suit standing there looking up at me. He said "will you recognize Sealand as a country?" I knelt down and said "are you sure you're ready for that? I mean, it's a lot of work, running a nation. It's not all its cracked up to be." He was about to say something when Germany's voice rang out for the meeting to start.

I smiled apologetically at the adorable kid and went to sit at my spot. I was sitting between Australia and Ukraine. Australia's koala crawled on my shoulder. I tried not to squeal from the cuteness as I scratched behind its ear.

The meeting was long and incredibly boring. Apparently it had been called because someone had to make peace with someone. I think it was... nope, never mind, I can't remember.

I almost ran out the door as soon as the meeting was over. I was about to leave when I remembered America. I turned as he motioned me over. I sighed.

It turned out we were going with Russia, China, England, France, America, and of course me. We went and sat at a table in the local McDonald's. I got a small milkshake, not really wanting anything greasy. It was kinda chilly in the restaurant.

When our food arrives, I took my chocolate shake and sipped it slowly. It was frozen and really hard to get up the straw. America was loud as ever. He was working down burgers. I laughed as England scolded him.

It was fun, hanging out with the guys. Russia was quiet, but then again, he usually is. China had taken out a sketchbook and was drawing, occasionally glancing up. France kept winking at me.

When everyone finished, I was about to leave, when China held up his picture. I gasped slightly. It was me, sipping my milkshake, a few strands of hair in my face. I was still in my uniform, It with my sword sticking up from behind me. It was an amazing picture.

I smiled at him and said "it's fantastic. You're talented, China." He smiled and replied "thanks! Glad you like it!"

We all walked out of the restaurant together, laughing and chatting. I heard a loud hawk cry in the sky, and looked up in time to see the beast dive towards me. The others cried out for me too look out. I just held out my arm as the hawk landed on it.

It was a messenger hawk from Greenland. One of the fastest we had. I took the paper out of the tube on its back. I unfilled it. It was in Greenlandic. And it was rushed. I didn't like what it said. I could feel the other half of me start to come out. I ran before the others could see me. I wasn't ready to tell them. Not yet. And I had to go home. NOW.


	4. Chapter 3

ENGLAND

I don't get it. One minute she's laughing, talking, just being the person that everyone is loving. Then the next thing I know, she takes a note off of a hawk's back, and starts running. And flying mint bunny is having a fit.

Somethings wrong here. Something doesn't make sense. What is wrong with flying mint bunny? It's like there's some creature nearby that either he wishes to submit to or is deathly afraid of. What did that note say? What's going on?

BACK TO ME

I ran and ran, knowing that I had to get out. The note terrified me. I never should have left Greenland. Now I knew I had to go back. The note... my people... oh shit, it was happening. Far before I was ready. I was changing. Transforming. Finally I reached the point where I was safe from prying eyes.

I let the feathers grow from my arms. I let the ears grow from my head. The tail stretch behind me. The claws come from my fingers. My teeth sharpen.

I became the creature of legend. I had hawk feathers on my arms. Wolf ears. A tail resembling that of a snow leopard. Claws on my fingertips. I almost smiled. I lifted my arms and took off, flapping them like wings. I flew towards Greenland.

I was grateful that I had never changed out of my uniform. It had been made to accommodate my... changes. Charmed by a sorceress. I had two others identical to it. Just in case.

I flew to my castle. My second in command looked relieved to see me. I landed on the balcony beside him. He said nothing of my abnormalities; everyone in Greenland knew. They knew me as their defender and fair ruler. They questioned nothing.

I looked over the horizon. I shivered internally at what I saw. Ice giants. And a lot of them.

ITALY

"Run faster!" Germany shouted at me. I tried to speed up. I hated training. I was about to say so when England came around the corner to where we were training. He seemed to be a little shocked.

He was breathing hard. Germany looked at him like he was out of his mind. England finally got the breath to say "something is wrong with Greenland. She... She ran off..." Germany rolled his eyes and said "don't worry too much. She's capable of handling herself." England just sat down to catch his breath.

BACK TO ME

I flew towards the giants, my army coming to face them. I landed at the head of the army and drew my sword. We were outnumbered, but the giants were slow, and we were skilled. I took a deep breath, and raised my arm. I was in battle mode, so it was no use to attempt to transform back to human.

I could feel my men tense up, readying themselves. They knew that ice giants were no joke. The giants got closer and closer. They charged, and I let my hand fall. The next thing I knew, my sword was slicing through icy bodies, and the sounds of combat were all around me.

I was aware of blood running down my arms, but I felt no pain. I wouldn't feel it until after the battle. Nothing could phase me in battle mode. I kept fighting.

The battle was soon over. I asked if there were any casualties on our side. The answer was no. There were only a few major injuries. I was relieved. I had made it back up to the palace when the pain hit. My arm was on fire. I bit my lip until it bled. I transformed back to human and called a medic.

My arm was soon wrapped up and taken care of. I breathed a sigh of exhaustion and relief. I wondered how o was going to explain this. I knew I wouldn't tell them my secret. Not yet.

I slept in Greenland that night. The next morning I went back to my island. I brought some gold with me, and took it and turned it into money. I went home and changed into some casual clothes. Then I decided to go shopping.

It was a beautiful Wednesday. I remembered the sleepover that Saturday, so I got some new pajamas. I indulged in shoes, and clothes, more than I care to admit, and, of course, I got something tasty to eat.

I bought some art stuff; mine was getting old, and a few books. I also bought a guitar. I enjoyed the fact that I knew how to play it. I knew most instruments, except the piano, violin, (even though I knew the bigger string instruments), and the saxophone.

I returned home, loaded down with my purchases. I barely made it inside. It took me at least half an hour to put everything away. I had nothing to do, so I decided to tune the new guitar. It was midnight blue, with black around the edge and a colorful design around the neck.

I tuned it fairly quickly. I played it for a while, to get used to the feel, and put it away. I yawned, still a little sore, and went to sleep.

TIME ZOOM TO SATURDAY

I got up and remembered it was the day of Hungary's party. She had told me to wear pajamas and that was all I needed to bring. I was supposed to be at her place by 4.

I yawned and dragged myself out of bed. I did my morning training, after breakfast of course, and went to go pick out my pajamas. I ate lunch and played video games for the next few hours.

At about 3, I put on the pajamas and made my way to Hungary's house. When I got there, she gave me a killer hug and pulled me inside.

Soon everyone had arrived, and we were all dancing around to the stereo. It was so much fun, with just us girls. I went to talk to Hungary. I said "hey! This is a great party! Thanks for inviting me." She grinned and replied "no problem!"

Later we were all in a circle playing truth or dare. I liked to call it dare or confession. Soon it was my turn. Hungary said "Lily, truth or dare?" "Dare!" was my immediate reply. Hungary grinned devilishly and said "I dare you to go to Russia's house and bring back his pipe!"

The room fell silent. I stood up, smirked, and walked out the door. I thought to myself 'oh shit what have I gotten in to?'


End file.
